


What We Lost

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Lyrics and Melodies [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Insanity, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Website: Heart of Camelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way she could not hate him; not when he had left her alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Eighteenth contribution to the Hearts of Camelot Forum "Lyrics and Melodies" challenge. Inspired by "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele.

They had grown up together. They had played, and known each other secrets. She knew how to push his buttons; he knew how to tease her into forgetting she was supposed to be a lady. 

  
They had held hands under the blue sky, laying down on the green grass around the city; lazily planning their future. They had kissed in dark corners, away from the eyes of the world, lost in each other’s lips and hands. They had shared a fire, a roof and a bed; the way simple people would wed.  
  
They were a public secret, teasing and flirting in front of everyone; hiding the depths of what they had to the dark hours of the night. Arthur had approached her first, and he was also the first to move away. His blue eyes turned to darker ones, and she was left alone to despair in her new findings. Of course she had lost him: how could a witch be deserving of such a glorious prince?  
  
But his flaws were his downfall – he forgot her completely; not only his lover, but also his friend. He denied being hers; he denied even the ties that had tainted the love they had shared. There was no way she could not hate him; not when he had left her alone. Everyone had expected them to marry, no one had expected them to be family.  
  
They would have built a perfect Camelot, filled with freedom and respect. They would have been remembered for thousands of years. They would have ruled not for themselves, but for everyone.  
  
If he did not wish to share his life with her, he must not have it at all.


End file.
